Heartstrings
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Four years later, Hope is playing games with Lightning. She's playing his game, but she wants to end it once and for all when Fang organizes a camping trip... HopeLight. Gift for AssasinZAssasin who recently posted their first lemon. Oneshot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_Wow! I never thought I would see the day! Almost 4,000 words! o.o_

_Well, anyway, going to school soon. Just wanted to post this before I went. XD_

_As I said in the summary, this is for AssasinZAssasin who posted his first lemon pretty recently. I wrote this as a gift to him/her and to make him/her feel better. Added some humor to the oneshot... because I wanted to... And this fic has that AU assumption that Fang and Vanille survived. ;P_

_Damn... Grandma's yelling at me... x.x_

So yeah. I tried keeping thr characters at least somewhat IC. And I am actually not far into the game at all (I only just got Odin xD)

Once more, this is for you, AssasinZAssasin! I'm proud of you for posting that lemon; it wasn't too bad for a first try! ^^

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lightning couldn't control the strong twitch in her eyebrow. "How <em>any<em> of you were able to convince me to join you all on this… this..."

"Wonderful and exciting deviation from humdrum and boring city life?"

"Field trip from the bowels of Hell_ itself_ is _beyond me_!" Lightning spat, glaring swords and daggers at Fang for her mediocre attempt at consoling the ex-soldier. Fang paid the nasty look no mind and slapped Lightning none too gently on the back, making Lightning stumble forward with the force of it.

"Oh, pull that muddy stick outta your tight ass, Light-bulb! We're camping in the great outdoors, with nothing but our weapons and our wits keeping some beastie from making us its next din-din. Survival's your thing, ya? So have _fun_!" Fang explained quite enthusiastically, slinging her arm lazily over Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning was _not_ impressed.

"… You have three seconds to get off of me before I skewer you with your own spear, and feed the 'beasties' a roasted Fang-kabob…"

Fang sprang off of her, hands up in front of her in a defensive gesture. "Okay, okay! No need to be so touchy!"

Lightning stalked away, grumbling something unintelligible to herself as she stretched out the muscles and tendons of her arms and back. She may not see as much action as she used to, but that was certainly no reason to let herself get out of sha-

… Hello~

Lightning quickly stopped midstep (you could almost hear the cartoonish tire-screech) when her line of sight just so happened to fall on Hope bathing in a spring in the forest(_Just how long have I been walking…?_). As far as she knew—and for the moment, she was right—Hope knew absolutely nothing of her presence. Now, she _could've_ walked away and act as if she had seen nothing. But then again, Hope had taken a liking to playing little games, little teasing games, with Lightning—torturously hot little games…

Lightning, not one to back away from a challenge, decided that she would play her now-eighteen-years-old companion's little game. Perhaps she would hug him just a bit longer than she should. Or maybe she would sneak an almost unsuspicious caress down his arm amongst otherwise ordinary, everyday touches. Maybe she would even sneak that same little caress onto his chest if she was feeling particularly bold.

In short, they had been getting to each other quite a bit; they were both getting hot under the collar, and Lightning really didn't know who was going to snap first. The sexual tension between them was so thick that you could practically cut it into bricks with a chainsaw and build a stronger-than-reinforced-concrete wall with the bricks of compressed horniness.

Now, that isn't to say that they just wanted a quick fuck to relieve some tension. Oh, no. Lightning knew Hope like-liked her and vice-versa. Neither had the guts to get it out straight (shocking, isn't it?), so they just silently longed for the other. At least until the day Hope came up with that devious little plot of his.

Apparently, he thought that he could poke and prod and push and _jab_ at all of Lightning's little buttons. And apparently, he thought that he could goad Lightning into pushing all of his buttons like some deranged idiot who would just push some random button with an unknown purpose until it _did something_!

…

Apparently, he was right.

Lightning really had had enough of all of the teasing, of all of the heat that rushed between her legs whenever Hope hotly whispered something into her ear (_Damn him and his… his sexy whisper!_), and honestly, she _really_ had enough of having to touch herself at night and feel ten times hotter and more flustered than before she even did anything!

Well, that day would be the end of it. She used to be a soldier, dammit! She might as well put some of what she's been taught into practice. Hope was currently her target, and "target" was just another word for "enemy". So what's the first thing you should do when you have an enemy?

That's right: you get to know your enemy.

… Ok. Lightning already _knew_ Hope (are you surprised?), yes, but she needed more; something, _anything_ that would give her the edge in their little battle of hormones and wits.

To review. Lightning saw Hope in the spring, Lightning had a choice, and Lightning made her choice.

_To hell with this! Hope Estheim, prepare to admit defeat!_

With that decision finally made, Lightning quietly situated herself behind a tree and began collecting data. And by "collecting data", I mean "she was checking him out from every possible angle, but paying attention to detail counts as 'gathering data', right?".

Hope, still blissfully unaware of the pinkette voyeur behind the tree, rose from his seated position at the mossy bottom of the spring and stretched out in more or less the same way Lightning did before she stumbled upon her. _Okay… He clearly works out. He's definitely developed the more masculine elements of his physique._ she noted, getting quite a nice view of his pectorals and abs; not especially toned, but still visible—and tantalizing to her eyes. She almost let out a long whistle (_When did I become such a horndog…?)_, but thought better of it at the last moment and managed to keep her mouth shut. _It's kinda funny. Only a few years ago, I was practically babysitting the kid… Not such a kid anymore…_

Lightning smiled wryly at her own scathing humor, then her gaze drifted to his arms. The muscles weren't thin and stringy, but lithe and bulged out in just the right places. _Can't help but wonder what it'd be like if he held m- FOCUS, LIGHT!_ She let out a inaudible little sigh; she very nearly yelled out that little reminder to keep to the task at hand.

After composing herself once more, Lightning felt confident enough that she wouldn't announce herself, so she returned to her self-imposed espionage assignment. One final area of interest; Lightning licked her lips in anticipation.

_Okay… Remember that you're not on a cliff; it's _okay_ to look down… There we go, Light… Just a little more and-_

"HOLY SHIT!"

Lightning quickly retreated completely behind the tree and slapped her hand to her mouth after her shout echoed and startled a couple of flocks of birds, and very likely, Hope as well.

One.

Two.

Three seconds later, and she heard absolutely nothing. Already spooked by… her own outburst (_How in the hell did that even _happen_?_) and the fact that she almost got caught, she was just about to make a run for it-

"Going somewhere?" Hope asked from right next to her, a questioning look on his face, complete with raised eyebrow. Lightning couldn't help but blink stupidly; her words had left her. Any hope she had of even attempting to explain herself (_Yeah… Good luck with _that_, Light…_) had basically gone down the shitter. Hope sighed, then closed his eyes halfway, creating an erotic look about his visage before leaning down a touch, his lips right next to her ear.

"You almost forgot your jaw." he chuckled sultrily, his breath hot as always against the sensitive cartilage. Lightning quickly closed her mouth—how long had it been hanging open like that?—and stammered a meek thank you before she tried to sneak away. No such luck.

Hope had taken a hold of her arm, gently yet firmly, and with his other hand tilted Lightning's face and pulled his own back so her eyes were aligned with his.

"You don't have to window shop, you know. If you saw something you liked, you should've just gotten it. Just remember that you have to get the whole package…" Hope said hotly.

Lightning's cheeks became rose-dusted with that little metaphor, that… corny (but hot) metaphor. But all in all, despite that sudden spike in arousal, Lightning, being Lightning, told her exactly what she thought about it: "That sounded really stupid…" Nice job, Lightning! "So I'm going to have to punish you for that little gaffe." _… That's… not quite what I was going for…_

_But I really don't give two shits right now._

Hope's eyebrow raised again, this time in interest.

"On the battlefield, there's always a right thing to do," Lightning leaned closer to him, "and a wrong thing to do." She took a step towards him this time.

"Doing the right thing has its rewards, i.e your heart's ability to sustain your body."

Step.

"Doing the wrong thing,"

Lean.

"often ends in punishment—usually your opponent controlling whether or not your heart will be circulating blood through your body, or squirting blood _out_ of your body… Unless you get really lucky, that is."

Step.

"In this case, you made the wrong choice, Hope."

Step.

"You tempted a starving tiger…"

Lean.

At this point, Lightning's body was flush against Hope's and her lips only a couple of fractions of an inch away from his. "Snow was the one who suggested the line! I told him it was stupid but he-" Hope tried to explain, but to no avail.

"No excuses!" And then he gulped, both frightened and aroused by Lightning's current demeanor. His little problem was initially because the spring water was admittedly quite cold; now, it was the result of the other extreme. "You saw a hungry caged tiger and you just thought it would be a good idea to dangle a juicy slab of meat right outside of that cage, didn't you? Well, guess what, Hope? This tiger is finally out of her cage… And she _wants_ her meat…"

Before Hope could even think about arguing that her metaphor was just as lame as his was (though also just as arousing, and maybe a tad more creative), Lightning's lips had latched onto his, one hand capturing silver hair and the other resting tenderly on his cheek. One of Hope's arms hooked around Lightning's waist, pulling it more tightly against his own body—and letting her feel his hardness even more thoroughly—and the fingers of his other hand threaded through ribbons of rose silk, reacting to Lightning's kiss all the while, their lips gliding across one another's, their tongues coaxing each other forward and to continue. Just as the shifting of the tectonic plates beneath Gran Pulse could cause earthquakes, the movement of their lips against each other's caused the shaking bonds on their self-control to snap.

Hope pulled away, leaving his and Lightning's lips connected by an almost invisible thread of saliva, and roughly yanked at her hair, exposing the vulnerable skin of her neck to him.

xXx

"What are you doing, Fang…?" Vanille asked carefully, seeing her surrogate sister convulse and tremble as though holding in enormous quantities of laughter (which was precisely what she was doing), though many chuckles managed to slip through.

"Noth—krmph—Nothing, Van-Vani-hi-hi-hile!" Fang guffawed, loud, raucous laughter pouring from her lips while her knees gave out and she ended up rolling on the grass, holding her sides. She tried to hold in her laughter—she really did—but she just couldn't help it, with the inkling that her plan was going _quite_ smoothly; she should be finding out in the next hour or two whether or not the trouble was really worth it.

"_Fang_." Vanille commanded, "What did you do this time?"

The girl could be pretty damn scary if she wanted to be, but Fang just _couldn't_ take her seriously at this point! Nonetheless, she complied with her younger friend's wishes and explained everything. "Okay... Okay! Ya know how—ha ha!—ya know how Hopeless and Little Miss Sunshine are givin' each other a nasty case of blue 'nads?"

Vanille nodded slowly, silently urging Fang to finish telling her just what in Etro's name she did!

"Okay, okay! Well, get _this_! I suggested the whole camping trip to get 'em together!"

"I… don't quite follow…"

"Well, remember when I 'accidentally' mashed some of them mashed potatoes onto Hope's shirt while I just so happened to be holdin' the gravy train—I'll never get used to that little thing's name, I swear; looks nothin' like a train-"

Vanile made a gesture with her hand for Fang to get to the point, and the look on her face was no-nonsense.

"Fine! Fine! Well, I told Hope he should go wash up in this convenient little spring in the forest over yonder," Fang pointed to the forest in question, "that—and get _this_—just so happens to be Light's favorite little thinkin' spot!"

"… Oh! I get it now! So you made Lightning mad because you _knew_ she would storm off to her thinking spot and would see Hope naked in… the… spring… MAKER HAVE MERCY, FANG! YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" Vanile gasped in horror.

"Aren't I?" Fang said, quite proud of herself, and even had the gall to wink.

"Lightning's going to _massacre_ the boy! You know how possessive she can get when it comes to her… _personal space_…"

"Fifty-two gil says they both come outta there with shit-eatin' grins plastered onto their faces. Or at least that Hope does and Light just has a _massive_ sex flush."

"Deal. Oh, I hope Hope's alright… I can only imagine what Light must be doin' to the poor guy…"

"I know _I_ can!"

"Hush, you! Poor Hope's probably writhing in absolute _agony_!"

xXx

"Light…" Hope said breathlessly, moaning not even two seconds later. He was pretty damn sure he had the upper hand, but somehow, Lightning managed to knock him over when just when he got her down to her underwear and _finally_ managed to unclasp that… godforsaken, hellish abomination known as a bra! If that wasn't enough, she managed to get her hands on him in a _very_ intimate manner. This wasn't going quite the way he thought it would. Now, she had him at her every mercy, trembling from the feelings pulsing through every single nerve ending in his body.

"That's not my name, Hope. Say my name; my _real_ name…" Lightning looked at him pleadingly. Oh, if _only_ Hope knew just how often she had dreamed of hearing her name tumble from his lips, as he lost himself in ecstasy. She pumped him once, twice to see if she could make him lose it and give in to her demand, to make one of her daydreams about him come true. Okay, sure it took her a moment or two to figure out just _how_ to touch him, but Claire Lightning Farron was nothing if not adaptable.

"Cl… Oh, Claire… Please just… just… I can't _take_ this anymore..." Hope whimpered, "Please, Claire…?" Once he got her name to come forth from his lips, he realized just how delightful the sound was to his ears and how sweet it tasted on his tongue. Like it or not, Lightning would be Claire to Hope forevermore.

Lightning's gaze misted over after realizing that her hot little daydream had just become reality. She chuckled softly; even grown up, Hope was—on the inside—still the kid he was four years ago. "Atta boy…" she teased gently. Slowly, she released her grasp on Hope's unsatisfied member. Coming partially to his senses after unknown seconds silently ticked by—but not completely, as his lustful haze still had him seeing pink—he pounced on Lightning, pinning her down to the leaf-littered forest floor.

"It's… _my_ turn now." Hope practically purred.

Once more, Hope graced Lightning's neck with the touch of his lips. Gentle butterfly kisses at first, but then began to linger until he was suckling and softly nipping at the soft flesh. Lightning sucked in air through her teeth as though in pain, but Hope wasn't stupid; he knew better. She was trying to keep quiet. "C'mon, Claire. Just let it all go…" he whispered into the reddening flesh of her neck before pressing a quick chaste kiss to help soothe it; Lightning's breath hitched in her throat at that final bit of contact with her neck.

His lips moved lower, stopping to nip at her collarbone for a short moment, but then lifted his head so he could fully remove Lightning's accursed bra (stupid thing took him too damn long to freakin' open...), and he gazed at the sensuous curve of her breasts. Lightning didn't cover her chest—her arms, hands, and even her fingers refused to twitch with anxiety—nor did Hope think she would. Lightning was always… so sure of herself. Alright, she may have had her moments of self-doubt, but at least she was always comfortable in her own skin. That definitely counted for _something_.

Hope really wasn't quite sure where to start, so he just played it by ear and placed his hand over one of the tender, fleshy hills. After that though, he just… froze.

Lightning's eyes softened, knowing that Hope was just as much of a virgin as she was. "It's alright. You don't have to be nervous; just give it a squeeze. I'll let you know if you're doing it right." she murmured. Hope did as instructed and applied some pressure to her breast, prompting a soft breathy moan from the woman beneath him. Beginning to feel more courageous, he thumbed her nipple, causing her to release another moan, louder this time.

Hope's touch upon her breast was setting Lightning's nerves on fire, was causing acid to pool low in her belly, the burn both pleasant and torturous. "It's not like I don't have _other_ sensitive spots…" Lightning whispered sensually, expressing her impatience without appearing annoyed.

Hope trailed his fingers down to Lightning's belly button, teasingly toying with the piercing adorning it.

"Hope!"

"Oh… Sorry…" Once again, he reverted to his child-like self for a moment, a blush creeping over the bridge of his nose. Lightning scoffed quietly and surrounded his neck with her arms, dragging him back to her sinful lips and tainting him with her kisses. She grasped his hand, which still lay on her breast, and guided it to her still concealed womanhood. Hope's arm jerked, but Lightning made sure it didn't move from that spot. When Hope finally relaxed enough to part his lips from hers, Lightning whispered a simple command though it sounded more like a soft plea, "Touch me, Hope…"

Hope nodded almost absentmindedly. He was just… taking in that it was all _real_ and not one of his own little fantasies. He shook his head to bring himself back out of his racing thoughts and with his lowered hand slowly slid Lightning's panties off of her hips, then down her thighs and off of her calves…

_In Etro's name, she's gorgeous…_

He couldn't help but take it all in, to take in just how beautiful this woman was, and the fact that he would be making love to her very soon. He _was_ going to just take her rough and fast, but he had a chance to cool down a touch, and he was glad he did. "You're so beautiful, Claire…" Hope breathed.

Lightning blushed and her eyes closed for a moment before slivering open seconds later, but otherwise made no other indication that she heard him. "Please touch me…" she repeated, her voice laced with a sense of urgency. Hope nodded once more and then softly touched the petals of her womanhood, rubbing his fingertips against her wet folds and the pulsing nub at their apex. Lightning closed her eyes and let out an almost sobbing moan.

"… Now, Hope. I need you _now_." She opened spread her legs further and tightly grasped Hope's arm to emphasize just how much she wanted him. Hope sighed inwardly; he was hoping to explore her a lot more, but she wanted him, and damn it all, he wanted her! He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, softly moaning her name once he felt himself unified with her.

"Move, Hope."

"But doesn't it-"

"That's just a stupid myth, now move, _please_." Lightning clawed roughly at Hope's back in the hopes that he would get the message. Almost immediately, he pulled out most of the way, then thrust back into her, starting out slow so they could get used to the new intimate contact. As they fell into the rhythm he went faster, enjoying the burn his muscles felt as they strained and tightened; each and every one of Lightning's moans drove him to continue on. The melodic sound was intoxicating, addicting. Soon enough, Lightning began to raise her hips to meet Hope's every time they rejoined.

Her moans became more frequent, higher in pitch. Then her moans became mostly pleasured wails with occasional moans interspersed, and Hope allowed himself to add to this private symphony.

Not too long from when they first coalesced, they could both feel something—the end— approaching. Lightning's voice started to rise in a wail once more, but Hope muffled the song with his lips and clasped her hand, squeezing her hand reassuringly and his moan mixing with her cry when they both approached completion, their essences and their breaths mixing. Slowly, Hope released her lips, both of their breaths continuing to mingle while they panted, the rough breaths alone speaking untold volumes of their happiness and satisfaction.

xXx

"It's almost sunset, Fang!"

"I know~"

"_Fang_!"

"Don't be such a bother, Vanille! They're coming this way and- HOLY SHIT IN A HEAVENLY TOILET! PAY UP, VANILLE!"

"Don't lie just so you can filch fifty-two gil from me."

"Double or nothin' says they really are walkin' right towards us."

"Deal, but only because they aren't… really right… here?" Vanille moaned in disappointment and smacked her hand to her face exasperatedly.

"Next time I'm about to accept one of your bets, Fang, _please_ just whack me with a mallet…"

"I think those only _cure_ Silence; not the other way 'round…"

"I know. Don't remind me…"

Lightning looked oddly at the two Gran Pulsians, fully clothed, but her face and shoulders still quite rosy. Hope… had a really big smile, a "shit-eating grin" if Fang ever did see one.

"Hey, guys! I got din… ner?"

Snow came up to the group, a big fish in one hand, and Serah holding the other. "Did we miss something…?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"_Fang_?"

"What? I _had_ to keep everyone else occupied, _okay_?"

"Well, if Snow and Serah are _here_, what in the world did you make Sazh do?" Vanille asked, panicking a bit.

"I had him-"

"Help! HELP! I'm getting too damn old for this! HELP!"

And as if on cue, Sazh appeared near the horizon, hanging onto the reins for dear life as a chocobo dragged him along the ground. Poor guy didn't even get to finish saddling up the thing.

"wrangle chocobos for transportation…" Fang finished with a nervous chuckle, "Moving on~"

"_FANG_!"

Fang never thought the sound of everyone shouting her name in unison could be so awkward.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
